<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope by dwj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508820">Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj'>dwj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Revolution of the Daleks, 13/Yaz ONESHOT.</p>
<p>contains spoilers for episode!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! merry christmas, happy new year and all that jazz! she's back baby! what a comeback eh? man, i don't know about y'all but i really enjoyed the special. i cannot wait for season 13 to start but at least we got the special to keep us content for now. anyway! this is a post ep fic for the special, you will recognise the first set of dialogue as i used the doctor and yaz's final scene in the episode as my starting point and then continued from there. this fic follows an established thasmin timeline that i created in my previous post eps from season 12, its not necessary to have read those first but if you have time and feel like it then go ahead and let me know what you think! anyway anyway, enough of my rambling! as always, i hope you enjoy and id love to hear what you think</p>
<p>thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hope</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I could always use the TARDIS to go back,"</em>
</p>
<p>Her mind whizzed with more activity than it had in the last handful of decades.</p>
<p>
  <em>"arrive an hour after you guys,"</em>
</p>
<p>Tear filled eyes grew wide as she tried to come up with a way, any way, to make things right, to keep her fam together.</p>
<p>
  <em>"change the timelines."</em>
</p>
<p>A small nod and the ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she considered even just for a moment that there might be something she could do.</p>
<p>"<em>Then we'd have more time together."</em></p>
<p>She didn't care about the consequences, it didn't matter, nothing else mattered, not if it meant having her family back.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Yaz reached out and took her hand, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. It was a reminder, that she was still with her, and that even though Ryan and Graham no longer were, it didn't mean that they weren't still with them in their hearts.</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's ok to be sad."</em>
</p>
<p>The Doctor's eyes suddenly grew wide once more, but this time in realisation that this was <em>it. </em>There was nothing she could do, she couldn't go back and change things, it was too late. Her hearts thumped painfully against her chest, the tears she had somehow managed to keep at bay until that point suddenly falling thick and fast.</p>
<p>She thought Yaz might have been saying something but she couldn't hear her, couldn't separate her voice from those inside of her head, screaming at her, berating her for not getting back in time, for failing them. She was sorry, god she was so sorry.</p>
<p>Her knees hit the ground but the pain barely registered in her mind, all of the emotions she had bottled up over the last half dozen decades crashed into her like a tsunami. The only thing that had gotten her through, kept her fighting, was the hope that she would eventually be reunited with her fam, and now all but one of them had left her.</p>
<p>"Yaz.."</p>
<p>Fear joined the rollercoaster of emotions whizzing through her, she had just lost two of her best mates, they had their reasons, reasons she was sure she'd understand if not for the fact that she had spent the better part of a century wishing for nothing more than to see them again. Yaz had stayed, but how long before she came to the same conclusion the others had? That she was better off without her. It had been a long time since The Doctor had last seen her girlfriend, could she even still call her that? Not a day had gone by that she hadn't thought about her, wondering if she would ever get the chance to see her again, hold her again, tell her she loved her again.</p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to regain control but to no avail, a whispered apology passing her lips between sobs.</p>
<p>Yaz had tears of her own falling silently as she settled in front of The Doctor, she reached for both of her hands and held them tightly in her own as she countered her apologies with assurances. It had been ten months for Yaz and the others, but she had no idea how long it had been for The Doctor. She had no idea what The Doctor had been through, but something she was sure of, perhaps the only thing, was that no matter what had happened, they would get through this. Together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Yaz wasn't sure how long they'd been sat on the console room floor, the ache in her legs from the position she had taken still coming no where close to the ache in her heart. The Doctor's sobs had subsided but tears continued to fall, her hands remained grasped in Yaz's and the latter was tracing patterns on her palm.</p>
<p>The Doctor gave Yaz's hands a gentle squeeze and leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together much like they had with Graham and Ryan before they had left.</p>
<p>"I missed you."</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and looked at Yaz, for the longest time she had convinced herself that the only way she would be this close to her love again would be in her dreams. There was still a small part of her not completely certain this wasn't another one of her dreams to begin with.</p>
<p>"So much."</p>
<p>They were so close and she couldn't help it when her gaze flickered briefly to Yaz's lips, something that didn't go unnoticed by the young woman. She wouldn't though, didn't feel like she had any right to, not anymore.</p>
<p>"It's ok."</p>
<p>Yaz's voice was a touch above a whisper but filled with nothing but reassurance and love. Her own gaze fell to The Doctor's lips before she finally made the first move and leaned in. It had only been ten months but it felt like a lifetime and she wanted nothing more than to freeze this moment and relive it forever.</p>
<p>The Doctor hadn't allowed herself to consider even for a moment that this would become a reality again, ever after Jack had broken her out of the prison, she couldn't bare to give herself the hope that Yaz would still feel the same way about her.</p>
<p>It was a gentle kiss, a promise, that although things had changed, the way they felt about each other had always remained the same.</p>
<p>They parted after a few moments, foreheads still pressed together and the first genuine smile in what felt like a very long time gracing both of their lips.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>It was only the second time The Doctor had ever uttered the words to Yaz, the first time had been on Gallifrey when she was saying goodbye to her for what had felt like the final time in that moment. This wasn't a goodbye however, quite the opposite in fact and it filled Yaz with hope and just a hint of excitement of what was to come.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>The Doctor actually looked surprised when Yaz returned the sentiment and a breath of a laugh escaped the young woman before she had chance to stop it, it was a moment before The Doctor followed suit and they untangled their hands in order to pull the other close.</p>
<p>The future was uncertain, they had been through enough together and apart to understand there were risks and to appreciate the novelty of the little things too. The last ten months/six decades had also taught them something, that no matter what threatened to tear them apart, they would stop at nothing to get back to each other, and they would never give up hope until they did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>